Manual of Style
Infoboxes Episodes Episode infoboxes should, for the most part, be formatted like the one below this paragraph (depending on the type of device you are reading this on, it will either appear directly below it or on the bottom right). See this article for information on inserting episode airdates. Characters A character infobox should look a lot like one of the examples listed below. If the character is a Boohbah, the entire table should be a solid shade of their fur colour, like this: Boohbah's name * Colour: Insert the base colour of the Boohbah's fur here * Actor: Insert the name of the actor or actress who played the Boohbah here If the character is a Storyperson, the areas where the character's name and statistics should be can be coloured differently than the rest of the table to reflect what other colours are present in his or her clothing's colour scheme, like so: Storyperson's name * Role in the family: Insert 'grandparent', 'parent', 'children', etc. here * Gender: Insert 'male' or 'female' here * Actor: Insert the name of the actor or actress who played the Storyperson here Articles Episodes An episode article should start with Characters A character article should start with a brief description of that character, explaining either what colour that character is (if they are a Boohbah) or what role in the family he or she plays (if he or she is a Storyperson). On articles about Storyworld characters, the "bio" section can consist of a more detailed description of the character, like the Storyperson's personality and a few of the stories he or she played a major role in. The "appearance" section should explain what hues the Boohbah's front and back sides are shaded (generally, its front is a bright, vivid colour and its back is a darker shade of the same colour) or what clothes the Storyperson normally wears. If applicable, the colour of the Storyperson's hair or skin can also be described. The number of warm-ups a Boohbah has led - and the episodes that warm-up was performed in - or episodes a Storyperson appears in can be listed after the above sections and before either the merchandise section or the article's gallery. It should be noted that the Boohbahs do not have unique personalities, and thus do not need bios on their articles. Additionally, it has been confirmed that they are genderless; we recommend addressing each one using the terms 'they/them/their' instead of 'he/him/his' or 'she/her'. If one wants to come up with a personality for a specific Boohbah or make them a male or a female, they should go to the ''Boohbah'' Fanon Wiki. Locations Like the character articles, articles about locations should start with a brief description explaining what sort of place or thing the location is. If the article is about a singular location, the article can contain "information" about the location, like its purpose and functions. If there are different areas within the place where the characters live (the Storypeople live in Storyworld and the Boohbahs live in the Boohzone), the article should contain a list of "locations" and descriptions about each location. Segments If the premise of a specific segment is relatively uniform throughout the entire series or if the same footage is reused at least once in every episode (i.e. the opening and closing sequences), the article can merely contain a description of what happens in the segment/sequences and a gallery of pictures of the segment/sequences. Boohbah dances The dance sequences are more unique than most of the other segments in each episode, and thus warrant their own individual articles. A dance article should contain a recap of what happens during the dance - the routines the Boohbahs do while dancing, the number of times a specific routine is repeated (usually five), and what other moves they do aside from the main routine(s). Key screenshots of the dance and its routines or moves can be posted on the main body of the article, namely the recap, but otherwise, most screenshots should be relegated to Merchandise Merchandise articles should start with a brief description of the item or assortment, explaining what company produced, distributed, and/or published it and what year(s) it was released in. Home videos It is important to list which episodes are included on the tape or disc, including ones that are not part of the main programme (these are always marked as "bonus episodes"). If the DVD version contains unique bonus features (like the "Boohbah Ballet" on the "Cracker" disc, to name one), they can be listed below the Toys A product description is the company's official description of the toy; it is often a direct quotation from the back (or occasionally side) of the box and tells the consumer (or reader) what the item does or its main use(s)/purpose(s). More than one description can be inserted in this section, like a description from a Toy Fair press release or the company's official website, but what is on the back of the toy's packaging is our main priority. More precise information about the toy can be inserted below the official product description(s). If there was more than one variant of the toy available (this was often the case with toys of each Boohbah), we suggest listing every style it was available in beneath the "information" section. Books Trivia Any noteworthy aspects about the episode, character, location, toy, video/DVD, etc. can be listed here. Details like whether an episode is the first or last one to feature a certain segment, the alterations done to one or more segments in a specific episode, and interesting facts and details about a character/episode/etc. are welcome; false, common, or lengthy information are not. Behind the Scenes This section is mainly for information about the creation, production, shooting, and/or technical statistics of an episode/segment/character/costume/prop. If there is currently little to no information about how certain stuff were made and designed, the section will only consist of whatever has been revealed as of now. Galleries Screenshots The main part of a gallery should consist of screenshots from segments and episodes of Boohbah. Articles of the Boohbahs (excluding the article on the group as a whole) should at least contain shots that appear in nearly every episode - the Boohbah flying around the Boohzone before coming down for a warm-up, standing spread-eagled with their head retracted at the end of the warm-up, sleeping and waking up, and nestling into and lifting out of their pod. Likewise, articles of the Storypeople should at least contain a shot of his or her picture showing up in the Boohball after the present giving event. Merchandise Home videos Toys Books Renders Most, if not all, Boohbah books, home video covers, toy packaging, etc. utilised renders of either the Boohbahs or the Storypeople. These renders did not look exactly like the characters as they appeared onscreen: the Boohbahs were identical in every aspect aside from their colour, while the Storypeople were usually given a 'cartoony' look. Categories Category:Site administration